coafandomcom-20200223-history
Azuth
Alias(s): '''The High One, Patron of Mages, Lord of Spells (Lesser Deity) '''Symbol: '''Human left hand pointing upward outlined in blue fire. '''Home Plane: '''Dweomerheart '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Portfolio: '''Wizards, Mages, Spellcasters in general, Monks (Shining Hand) '''Worshipers: '''Philosophers, Sages, Sorcerers, Wizards '''Cleric Alignments: '''LE, LG, LN '''Domains: Knowledge, Magic CoA Specific Domains: Illusion, Law, Spell Favored Weapon: '''"The Old Staff" (quarterstaff) '''Allies: Mystra, Savras, Velsharoon Enemies: unknown Azuth(ah-zooth) concerns himself with the advancement and preservation of the magical arts. Worshiped by all manner of spellcasters (and wizards in particular), the crafty deity has long acted as an advisor to the sitting deity of raw magic; he and Mystra share an amicable relationship akin to that of a tutor and his favored student. Other deities find him crotchety, not understanding his dry wit or ceaseless dedication to collecting magical knowledge. Azuth most often appears as a white-bearded man wearing elaborate, antique clothing and wielding the powerful, gem- topped Old Staff. Among the most blessed of Azuth's terrestrial servants are the Favored, thought to be a cadre of slain human wizards resurrected by the Lord of Spells himself but which are in fact magical constructs of his subconscious mind. The favored further the development and channeling of the Weave through written formulas, a process Azuthans view as the apogee of human scientific achievement. Possessing uncanny abilities such as telekinesis and flight, these paragons of magical power deliver important messages to the flock and herald new developments in magical sciences. Azuth has struggled desperately since the Time of Troubles to reconcile the old Mystra with the new, and with the resulting difference in the Weave that blankets Toril. Though the deity does not know it, the Favored -- mental manifestations of this struggle - - are tearing his church apart and may cost the Lord of Spells, and his worship significantly. Despite the ecclesiastical turmoil within, many outsiders view Azuth's religion as tradition-bound. To them, it adapts to the times at a glacial pace, concerning itself overmuch with abstract arcane debates while remaining blind to the problems that beset the land. Since so many of Azuth's followers take a neutral stance on matters of morality, the church often comes under criticism by the more proactive cults of Mystra. Clerics of Azuth pray for their spells at dusk. Whenever a mage ascends to the rank of Magister, Azuth's church celebrates a holiday. His clerics recognize few other holidays of note, though liturgical readings at meal times play an important role in honoring the Lord of Spells. Texts composed by famous wizards make up the bulk of the church's canon. Clerics of Azuth commonly multiclass as arcane devotees or wizards. HISTORY/RELATIONSHIPS: As a mortal, Azuth coveted power, researching the arcane lore of a dozen fallen empires in an effort to further his magical study. His dedication eventually led to his being installed as the first magister, a position created specifically by Mystra to recognize her most promising mortal pupil. Azuth then sought to carve a piece of the deity Savra's divinity and bind it to himself -- an experiment that ultimately failed. This led to a series of battles with Savras, ending with the deity's imprisonment in a staff. With the help of Mystra, who had become his lover, Azuth finally ascended to divine status. Savras (now freed from his imprisonment) grudgingly serves Azuth, as does the generally untrustworthy Velsharoon. DOGMA: Reason is the best way to approach magic, and magic can be examined and reduced to its component parts through study and meditation. Maintain calm and use caution in your spellcasting and magic use to avoid making mistakes that even magic cannot undo. Use the art wisely, and always be mindful of when it is best not to use magic. Teach the wielding of magic and dispense learning throughout Faerun that the use and knowledge of magic may spread. Live and teach the idea that with magical power comes grave responsibility. Learn every new spell you discover and make a copy for the temple library. Do not hoard your knowledge, and encourage creativity in magic in all ways and at all times.